Pool Party
Uwaga! To opowiadanie to collab między Chye' a Wafel. Prosimy z góry o nieedytowanie jego. Z góry dzięki ^^ Rozdział 1 Był upalny lipcowy dzień. Pieski nie wiedziały co mogłyby ze sobą począć. Lato po prostu było ekstremalnie ciepłe! Jako taki chłód dawały wiatraki porozstawiane w każdym zakątku bazy. Pieski rozmyślały co by mogły zrobić. ' -Ok, szukamy dobrego pomysłu na spędzenie dzisiejszego dnia, mimo upału na świeżym powietrzu tak abyśmy mogli się schłodzić.- oznajmił Chase, stojąc po środku puf na parterze. -Może...albo i nie...-zgłosił się Tracker, jednak po chwili postanowił, że pomysł jest kiepski. -Dalej, kotek, powiedz.-zachęciła psiaka Coral, która przyjechała w odwiedziny jako pierwsza z grona przyjaciół Psiego Patrolu. -Moglibyśmy wieczorem, urządzić zabawę z Piniatą, jednak to dopiero wieczorem, a dopiero ciężki do wytrzymania ranek, belleza.-mówił piesek o dużych uszach, z czerwoną obrożą. -Hera, ile dziś będzie stopni?-skierował pytanie do suczki. -To tak, już mamy 25 a jest jakaś 8:30. W dzień maksymalna temperatura to 40 stopni! -odpowiedziała pieskowi suczka rasy Shih- Tzu. Pieski aż wybałuszyły oczy. -To może wykąpiemy się w naszym basenie?-podsunęła pomysł Sally, przekrzywiając głowę na bok. -O tak! I moglibyśmy się kąpać do samej nocy!-podekscytowała się Shira, merdając ogonem na wszystkie strony. -Dobra, myśl, tylko chyba będzie za mały...-odpowiedział Chase, i zawiesił łebek. -Dobra, chyba, że wybudujemy drugi ogromniasty basen!- podsunął pomysł Rubble, skierował spojrzenie w stronę Owczarka Niemieckiego, którego znał od szczeniaka. '''Wszyscy zgromadzeni wbili spojrzenie w Chase oraz Alays, którzy jako jedyni stali. Wiatr z wiatraków powodował, że ich futra powiewały. ' -Super myśl!-wypowiedziały chórem dwa psy. Wtedy pieski zawyły z euforii. -Możemy zrobić by w nocy był podświetlany!-rzuciła pomysł Cloe, wstając z pufy. -O tak! Oraz urządzić Pool Party!-dopowiedział pomysł Solo. Każdy się zgodził i to bardzo chętnie. -Zatem pójdę powiedzieć ten pomysł Ryder'owi.-oznajmiła wszystkim Alays i pobiegła do windy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Alays. 'Pieski czekając na werdykt, leżały na pufach i chłeptały wodę z ich misek, w której pływały kostki lodu. Na początku miały idealny kształt, potem zaczęły się rozpuszczać i jeden bok mógł być odrobinę inny od drugiego. ' -Ale byłoby fajnie!-rozmarzyła się Dilara, pijąc zimną wodę. -No...Trochę będzie przygotowań, ale efekty...-Patty odpowiedziała, usiadła i zaczęła merdać ogonem. Z Malinois przybiły piątkę. -Jestem ciekawa, jak zareagują nasi przyjaciele na wiadomość o Pool Party! Mówić im czy robić niespodziankę? - zaczęła zastanawiać się Martine. -Może niespodzianka! Wydaje się być bardziej ekscytujące!-opowiedziała suczce rasy Saluki, Shiraz. Suczka Saluki pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową. -Ech...mam nadzieję, że wszystko idzie po maśle...-przemówiła Werix. I wtedy komunikatory piesków zaświeciły się. -Psi Patrol zbiórka w bazie!-przemówił głos Rydera, przez odznaki przypięte do obróżek. -Ryder wzywa!-pieski krzyknęły, zrywając się raptownie z puf. Każdy był w windzie...prawie każdy brakowało Maxa i Marshalla. Dwa pieski kończyły pić wodę z misek. -Szybko!-zawołał z windy w stronę piesków Justin. -Idziemy!-odkrzyknęli. Ruszyli, jednak Max, wpadł w jego miskę, która wyrzuciła parę kostek lodu wysoko w powietrze. Obie upadły przed Marshallem, na jego drodze. -UWAŻAJ!-zakrzyknęła z całych sił płucach Laika. Jednak za późno, Marshall starał się wyhamować jednak przednia łapa najechała na pierwszą kostkę potem kolejną. Max próbował zatrzymać pieska zza obrożę, jednak poleciał zza nim, uderzając pieski zgromadzone w windzie. -Marshall uważaj ,nic ci nie jest?-zadała pytanie Aidi, kierując pyszczek blisko pieska. -Nic mi nie jest...No...przynajmniej to jakaś ochłoda.-zażartował Dalmatyńczyk, zbierając siebie z ziemi. -HA HA HA!-gruchnęły śmiechem pieski. 'Po tym stanęły, winda podnosiła ich do góry. Gdy przekroczyli strefę którą zakrywała duża odznaka Psiego Patrolu, większość miała na sobie stroje do misji. Dojechali na górę, przez szybę widzieli już siedzącą Alays, ubraną w jej strój na misje. Wyskoczyli z windy. ' -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir!-oznajmił Chase. -Dzięki, że przybiegliście szybko pieski. Otóż, naszym zadaniem będzie wybudować duży basen i...-zawiesił głos na chwilę, powodując, że psiaki wbiły w niego swoje spojrzenie w których wyrażała się ciekawość.-I...urządzimy Pool Party!-ogłosił brunet. -AUUU!-zawyły psiaki, chórem, zadzierając ich pysie do góry. -Do tej misji potrzebni będą...Rubble i Obi! Obaj będziecie budować basen, plan basenu dadzą Wam Rosa i Diego! Rosa zbierzesz pomysły piesków na basen, tak aby później Ty i Diego moglibyście go zaprojektować! -Rubble śpieszy na pomoc! -Obi tak to robi! -(Nwm, co może mówić Rosa) -(Nwm, co może mówić Diego) -Do tej misji potrzebuję także...Gray'a! Gray Ty za sponsorujesz wszystkie wydatki związane z basenem i imprezą! Rocky, Eco, Hope wy poszukacie w swoich budach rzeczy, które można użyć jako dekoracje! Zuzia! Sporządzisz potrawy, typu szaszłyki i tym podobne! Nora, Ty zakupisz przysmaki i napoje! Alays, Ty zbierzesz zamówienia piesków! Malcolm, Ty zbierzesz muzykę! Rusty Hermiona , sprawdzicie jakie dziś zagrożenie burzowe! Sunset, Ty zabezpieczysz by pieski oraz Katie nie doznali oparzeń słonecznych! Reszta piesków wymyśli co moglibyśmy dodać, oraz jakieś gry! -Problem finansowy? Gray przyjdzie z odsieczą i problem z głowy! -Zielone znaczy jedź! -Nigdy nie jest daleko, żeby być Eco! -Tam gdzie las, jest i Hope! -Zuzia gotuje i na misje się szykuje! -Nora, z tym zadaniem się upora! -Nie straszna mi żadna akcja! -Yo! Imprezę gotowy jestem rozkręcić! Yo! -Każda burza jest dla mnie nie duża! -Hermiona poskromi tą burzę! -Krem otwieramy i się opalamy! -Psi Patrol gotowy do akcji!-krzyknął Ryder unosząc rękę do góry. -AUU!-zawyły radośnie pieski. 'Brunet biegł do rury, i po niej zjechał. Pieski wodzą za nim wzrokiem. Zaczęli ustalać co i jak. Najpierw dwaj architekci chodzili, po centrum dowodzeń wypytując każdego pieska, o pomysły jakby widzieli basen. Alays wzięła dyktafon by nagrać zamówienia. ' -Zatem, jakie macie sugestie na basen.-przemówił pełen powagi Diego. Z pomysłem wysunęła się Faith. -Może zróbmy podświetlany basen!-zaproponowała niebieskooka suczka rasy Owczarek Niemiecki. -Super pomysł!-pochwaliła radośnie Rosa, merdając ogonem. -Pewnie, że super pomysł!-przytaknęła Kasha, i przybiły z suczką piątkę. -Ok, następny?-zaczął wypytywać Malinois, będący architektem. -Powinniśmy dać leżaki na wodzie!- zgłosiła pomysł Martine. Pieski pokiwały bardzo ochoczo głowami gdy usłyszały pomysł Saluki. Rosa spisała go. -Fajnie byłoby dać flamingi! Takie pompowane, wiecie o co chodzi.-rzekła Lavia, wodząc wzrokiem po psiakach. -OO tak!-chętnie pokiwała głową Victoria w geście aprobaty. Kolejny pomysł zapisany. -Lampiony dajmy!- zgłosiła swój pomysł Sandree. Jej spojrzenie było bardzo podekscytowane, samym faktem budowy basenu. -To, może jacuzzi dajmy?-zasugerowała Mja. -Co to za basen bez jacuzzi!-zażartowała Akita. -HA HA HA!- gruchnęły pieski śmiechem. 'Pomysł jak i wiele następnych zostały zapisane. W końcu Rosa z Diego podali Gray'owi listę potrzebnych materiałów, a sami wzięli się do roboty. Teraz przyszła kolej zastępcy Chase'a, aby wzięła zamówienia na przysmaki. ' -Jakie przekąski mają pojawić się na stole?-zapytała Tamaskan Dog z czarną obrożą i pięknymi ,,złotymi" oczyma. Włączyła dyktafon, który później miał trafić w łapki Nory. -Lody!-krzyknęła z tłumu psiaków, Kirse. Merdała ogonem na obie strony. -Chipsy! Wszystkie możliwe smaki i marki! -zgłosiła pomysł Dilara, i aż się oblizała na samą myśl o chipsach. -UU mniam...czekolada! Dużo czekolady!- zaproponowała Patty, spojrzenie błękitnych oczu Łajki Jakuckiej powędrowało do góry na samą myśl o przysmakach, język oblizał sie po białym pysiu. -Zamówmy pizzę! Albo ją zróbmy!- zasugerowała Werix. Każdy spojrzał na czarną Nowofundland z paroma białymi łatkami. Kolejny pomysł tak oto wskoczył na listę pyszności. -Kupcie żelki!- powiedziała Shiraz, która siedziała, a jej ogon bił to w prawo to w lewo. Pomysł suczki wskoczył na listę. -Ciasteczka.- przemówiła Lir, której aż brzuszek zaburczał. Pieski zachichotały... -A jakieś napoje?-zapytała Alays, przekrzywiając głowę na bok. -Hmm...cola!- dała pomysł Martine. Kolejnym pomysłodawcą była Honey: -Jakieś inne napoje gazowane! -Syropy do rozrabiania z wodą gazowaną!- wyskoczyła z pomysłem Delgado. -Ok, coś jeszcze?-zapytała Tamaskan Dog, w jasnobrązowe i ciemniejsze łatki z białymi wstawkami. -Chyba tyle.- odpowiedzi udzieliła Morgan, patrząc po reszcie piesków czy na pewno to już koniec. Ich miny raczej mówiły, że tak. Alays podeszła do Nory i dała jej dyktafon. -Proszę Nora!-uśmiechnęła się policjantka. -Dzięki!-skłoniła głowę w odpowiedzi Canaan Dog. Po czym dostała jeszcze kopertę z pieniędzmi od Gray'a. -Hermiona! Rusty! Jakie dziś będzie zagrożenie burzowe? Oraz czy są jakieś burze w pobliżu. -spytała dwa psiaki Everest, mająca nadzieję, że byleby nie jakieś poważne. -Ruf! Ruf! Prognoza burzowa!- szczeknął Rusty, z granatowego plecaka wysunął się ekran. -Jesteśmy dziś na zielono, czyli marginalne.-odpowiedzi udzielił jasno-kremowy Labrador Retriever. -Ruf! Ruf! Radar burzowy!- zaszczekała Hermiona. Wtedy nad jej głową wysunęło się z plecaka metalowe ,,ramię". Pokręciła głową.- Nie, nie ma żadnych burz w okolicy, tworzących się komórek burzowych czy też idących w naszą stronę burz.-skończyła mówić Hierran Wolfdog. Dużo psiaków, ze strachem odetchnęło z ulgą na wieści iż prawdopodobieństwo jest bardzo małe. 'Ci co musieli użyć swoich pojazdów pobiegli do zjeżdżalni. Każdy wskoczył do swojego pojazdu i odjechali spod bazy. Ryder wjechał pod górę, niósł leżaki. Gdy reszta miała iść w kierunku windy, duży ekran zabłysł. Byli to przyjaciele piesków! ' -Hejka! Już zaraz wchodzimy do samolotu!- rzekła Sarah, do telefonu, który trzymała Francie. -Musieliśmy, zgarnąć innych, i dopiero parę godzin temu dojechaliśmy na lotnisko, ale wszyscy już są!-oznajmiła Chinook Dog z heterochromią. -Wchodzimy! To pa!- pożegnał się Mickey, a ekran stał się czarny. W końcu zjechali windą na dół. 'Każdy dostał swoje zadanie, jednak na dole bazy rozpoczęły się przygotowania. W jadalni Zuzia robiła szaszłyki, a Sofia postanowiła przyrządzić pyszne sushi. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray'a. 'Nora podjechała pod sklep i zaparkowała jej auto. Wyskoczyła z niego. Wyjęła dyktafon, który jej podano. ' -Ok, zatem co najpierw?- zapytała samą siebie Canaan Dog i weszła do sklepu. Najpierw wzięła wozem i weszła w alejkę z chipsami. Zaczęła odsłuchiwać nagrania. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu 'Diego wraz z Rosą skończyli kreślić ostatnie kreski na papierze. Delikatnie w ząbki wzięli prace, aby pokazać ją Ryderowi. Podeszli do bruneta. ' -Mamy gotowy projekt Ryder!-zawołał Diego, merdając ogonem. Chłopak odwrócił się i odebrał od Rosy kartkę. -Jest super! Świetna robota!-pochwalił ich dumny Ryder, oba pieski pogłaskał po łebkach. -Macie listę potrzebnych materiałów?-zapytał ich. -Pewnie, że mamy.-skinęła ciepło głową Rosa i pobiegła po kartkę. Chłopak odebrał ją od Pudelki. -Gray! Możesz jechać po materiały. -zawołał Ryder do którego podbiegł Gerberian Shepsky. Wziął karteczkę. -To już jadę!-zawołał, biegnąc w kierunku wyjścia z bazy. Automatyczne drzwi rozsunęły się, a piesek wskoczywszy do jego białego jaguara odjechał. 'Tymczasem Kelly z Honey i Pandorą zbierały pomysły na gry. Polegało to na tym, że Kelly trzymała w pysiu dyktafon a Honey i Pandora zbierały pomysły. Kremowo- ruda Goldadorka, nie chcąco wpadła na Maxa. Czarny Labrador przekoziołkował w powietrzu i z impetem wpadł na Lucy. ' -Nic Ci się nie stało Max?-zapytała biało- fioletowa sunia, wstając z podłogi. Wiatraki rozwiewały jej futerko co wyglądało pięknie. Przed nią leżał Max, patrzył się jak zahipnotyzowany na swoją narzeczoną. -Nic mi nie jest skarbie.-odpowiedział niebieskooki Labrador Retriever podnosząc się z podłogi. Czule dotknął czoła Lucy Jord. -Przepraszam Max...-przeprosiła bardzo przejęta Pandora, ogonek stuliła pod siebie i smutno odeszła w stronę Honey. -Hej Pandora nie przejmuj się...-pocieszały ją dwie suczki. -Właśnie! Nic się nie stało.-dołączył się do pocieszania suni Max. W końcu wrócili dalej. -Zatem jakieś pomysły?-spytała się Kelly piesków. -Może zagramy w pytanie i wyzwanie?-zasugerowała Amalis, podnosząc głowę z nad mieszczki z wodą. -Mega pomysł, kochanie.-pochwalił sunię Bumblebee i czule ją polizał po uchu. Do ojca i mamy podbiegła radośnie Beeck, biegając pod łapkami rodziców. Czarno- żółta sunia śmiała się radośnie. -Dobry pomysł!-pokiwał głową Conrad, który pomagał wynosić stoły razem z Shiraz. '''Kelly popatrzył na Honey i Pandorę, które z aprobatą pokiwały głowami na tak. Psiaki zbierały dalej pomysły. W bazie mimo upału panowała przyjemna atmosfera. Pieski zbierały pomysły. Wszystko układało się idealnie aż nie ozwał się głos Rexa: -Wyglądacie dziś pięknie dziewczyny! Mam pomysł co do gry...powinniśmy zrobić pokaz. Mamy śliczności Gdy tak mówił, przyprawiało to suczki w niezręczne zakłopotanie. W końcu Justin'owi puściły nerwy, gdy zobaczył jak biały piesek zaleca się między innymi do jego żony. Podszedł do niego i trącił łapą. ' -Hej Rex, jest sprawa bo potrzebny jesteś w robieniu miejsca na dworze.-mówił Pinczer Średni, na szczęście było dużo potrzebnych łap do tego. Zatem sprytnie obrócił sprawę. -Oo...okey.-zasmucił się biały psiak i skierował się w stronę wyjścia z bazy. '''Tymczasem Eco, Hope i Rocky szukali w swoich budach odpowiednich dekoracji. Raz po raz coś wylatywało do tyłu na rozgrzany asfalt. ' -Znalazłem jakieś patyki!-zawołał Eco wyciągając proste drewniane, wysokie kijki z budy dużo ich było. -SUPER!- ucieszyli się Rocky z Hope i zamerdali ogonkami. -Ja znalazłam lampiony, o ile się nie mylę używaliśmy ich na tej imprezie tego dnia gdzie poznaliśmy Kashę, Altrona, Nicka, Faith, Ernesta i Balto oraz Nyks. -mówiła Jack Russel Terrier z heterochromią. -Zmontujmy je!-zawoła Rocky i wyszedł ze swojej budy. Zaczęli nadziewać lampiony na kijki, jednak z bazy wybiegli Daisy, Smokey oraz Milty, Dazzie i Dahilia. -Tata!-ucieszyła się trójka szczeniąt będąca potomstwem Rocky'ego i Youki. Podbiegły do Rocky'ego kłębiąc się pod jego łapami. Piesek zniżył pysio i czule je trącił. Eco odwrócił wzrok i skupił się na pracy. Z bazy wyszła za nimi Youki. -Dzieci! Wracać do bazy ale to migiem, jest dla Was za gorąco.-przestrzegła Lisiczka o niebieskich oczach. Rocky gdy ją zauważył zamerdał ogonem i podbiegł do niej. Przywitali się czułym skinieniem głów. -Mama ma rację, wracać mi.-przestrzegł Rocky i rzucił im mimo to czułe spojrzenie jego brązowych oczu. -Oo...-zasmucił się Milty i poczłapał posępnie do bazy. Zza nim smętnie wróciły jego siostry. -A jak Daisy ze Smokey'm?-zapytali na raz Eco z Hope. -Dobrze, bawią się z resztą.-uśmiechnęła się Youki.-Ok to ja lecę.-pożegnała się i wróciła do bazy. 'Tak czy siak skończono robić lampiony, patyki wbito w ziemię blisko wyznaczonego przez Obi'ego terenu taśmą połączono lampiony żyłką jaką przyniósł Rocky. Teraz trzeba było zadbać o oświetlenie. ' -Jak my to zrobimy...-zaczęli się głowić. Jednak wkrótce wpadli na pomysł i podłączyli kabel z plastikowym pudełkiem na baterie. -To teraz budowa w sumie może się zacząć!-ucieszyli się. Po czym zawyli donośnie.-AUU!! -Chodźmy do bazy, język mam wysuszony.- zażartowała z francuskim akcentem Hope, powodując śmiech u jej męża i teścia. 'Pobiegli w stronę bazy aby coś wypić a zarazem się schłodzić. Języczki zamoczyli w przyjemnie chłodnej wodzie. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rocky'ego 'Nora szła przez alejki sklepowe co chwila odsłuchując nagrania. Pod noskiem powtarzała sobie nazwy produktów i ich ilość. Przy każdej z półek zatrzymywała się i pysiem strącała. Foliowe paczki albo pudełka zawierające je wpadały do metalowego kosza. ' -Ech...to będą dłuuugie zakupy...-westchnęła strącając kolejne pudełko chipsów. Poczłapała dalej w stronę dolnej półki, o tyle łatwiej, że była na samym dole. Tak przez dobre paręnaście minut chodziła po alejce i strącała przekąski. -Uff...to teraz picia.-oznajmiła do siebie radośnie i pchając koszyk, ruszyła w kierunku alejki z napojami. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu 'Gray podjechał z materiałami, do jego pojazdu specjalnie na to doczepiona była przyczepa na której leżały wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. ' -Super, że już je przywiozłeś!- ucieszył się Chase, merdając ogonem. -Nie ma problemu tato.-uśmiechnął się wysoki Gerberian Shepsky z czarną obrożą i niebieskimi oczyma. -Teraz oznajmię, że już są materiały na miejscu.-rzekł Gray idąc w stronę windy wiodącą do Centrum Dowodzeń. -To super.-ucieszył się wyraźne Chase i zamerdał wesoło ogonem. -Myślę, że budowa może się rozpoczynać.-oznajmił z radością w jego głosie a także i brązowych oczach. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase'a 'Materiały zostały na dole, zatem Rubble oraz Obi ruszyli do roboty. Budowa rozpoczęła się na dobre. Najpierw Obi wskoczył do swojej zielonej koparki. Zaczął kopać dół na basen. Potem pomógł mu w szybszym kopaniu Rubble. Już chwilę później na boku rosła hałda ziemi. ' -Co my z nią zrobimy?-zastanowił się Zuma, przekręcając głowę na bok. Czekoladowy Labrador siedział w jakiejś odległości od budowy. -Hmm...sama nie wiem kochanie.-pokręcił głową Skipper, spojrzenie Borzoj wyrażało że głęboko zachodzi w głowę. -Może oddamy ją na jakąś budowę?-zasugerowała Rosa, która piła przed bazą zimną wodę z kostkami lodu. -Dobra myśl!-pogratulowała suczce pomysłu zielonooka sunia rasy Borzoj. Zamerdała swoim ogonem. Wkrótce dół na ogromny basen był już gotowy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Obi'ego Rozdział 2 '''Ryder nadzorował prace z balkonu na 'samej górze bazy. Mężczyzna popijał w szklance lemoniadę z kostkami lodu. Winda na górę bazy wjechała na górę, w środku niej stała Katie. Blondynka zauważając, że jej mąż stoi na balkonie dookoła pietra podeszła do szklanych automatycznych drzwi. Wyglądała na zmieszaną, zaskoczoną a z jakiegoś powodu i szczęśliwą. ' -Katie, co tu robisz najdroższa?-zapytał zaskoczony wizytą dziewczyny Ryder. Zmarszczył czoło widząc zmieszany wyraz twarzy jego żony.-Wszystko w porządku?-zapytał niepewnie brunet odchodząc powoli od barierki. Cisza zamiast odpowiedzi powoli ściskała z stresu żołądek. Ale nie był to lekki stres, a ogromny połączony z narastającym niepokojem. Podszedł do stolika by na nim postawić swoją szklankę, a następnie podszedł do blondynki i złapał ją za ręce. Próbował złapać z nią kontakt wzrokowy. -Ryder...musimy porozmawiać.-oznajmiła w miarę poważnie Katie, jednak lekki uśmiech przebiegł po jej twarzy. Natychmiast opuściła głowę by nie ukazać, że cała aż promienieje z radości. -C-co się stało?-lekko zająknął się na początek Ryder. Lekko przygryzł wargę z zmartwienia. Napięcie rosło z każdą sekundą. Było aż wyczuwalne w powietrzu. Ale czy to było negatywne napięcie? -Em...jakby to powiedzieć...?-zaczęła się zastanawiać Katie. -Ostatnimi czasy czułam się niedobrze, nawet bardzo. Z początku myślałam że to zwykła niestrawność żołądkowa, albo nie daj Boże salmonella. Wiesz jest lato i mogło się zjeść coś nie świeżego. Jednak z dnia na dzień było gorzej. Poszłam szukać rady u Kajtka. No i wykonał badania a dla potwierdzenia Austin przewiózł mnie do szpitala na badania i...-zawiesiła dziewczyna. 'Ryder mocniej złapał ją za ręce. Po głowie latał mu każdy najgorszy scenariusz. Serce biło bardzo szybko, ledwo ledwo co nie wyskoczyło z jego klatki piersiowej. Tętno prawie było słyszalne w jego tętnicach. Na chwilę miał wrażenie, że odgłosy z świata przestały do niego dochodzić. Dźwięki dochodzące z budowy nagle zupełnie ucichły. Powoli zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie ale lekko potrząsnął głową. Jego oczy napotkały spojrzenie błękitnych oczu Katie. Nie dało się nie zauważyć nie krytej w nich radości. ' -Ryder...jestem w ciąży! Będziesz ojcem. -zawołała wesoła dziewczyna i przytuliła sie do bruneta. Przez chwilę wiadomość do niego nie docierała. -Jejku...Katie to wspaniałe wieści. Będę ojcem...będę ojcem! BĘDĘ OJCEM! JUHUU!-mówił z początku zaskoczony wiadomością. Jednak potem zaczęła do niego docierać i zaczął krzyczeć coraz głośniej. Na sam koniec przytulił Katie i podbiegł pod barierki balkonu i zawołał na dół.-PIESKI! BĘDĘ TATĄ! Rozdział 3 Rozdział 4 Rozdział 5 Rozdział 6 Rozdział 7 Galeria Pool Party Tittle card.PNG|Okładka Alays collects proposals from Patty Dilara Martine and Shiraz Ilustartion from Pool Party.PNG|Ilustracja z Rozdziału 1 Kategoria:Collab Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinek 8 Kategoria:Odcinki 8 Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Werix Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Justin Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Rosa Kategoria:Diego Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Nora Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Hermiona Kategoria:Sofia Kategoria:Sarah Kategoria:Mickey Kategoria:Faith Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Morgan Kategoria:Lir Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Kirse Kategoria:Honey Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Sandree Kategoria:Kelly Kategoria:Pandora Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Amalis Kategoria:Bumblebee Kategoria:Beeck Kategoria:Conrad Kategoria:Rex Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Dahilia Kategoria:Milty Kategoria:Dazzie Kategoria:Daisy Kategoria:Smokey